


My little Bookworm(Erwin x Armin)

by ItzzzzzVenzzy21



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Gay Character, Gen, Hi readers!, Lesbian Character, Library, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Multi, Other, Winmin - Freeform, chilhood friends, ereri, mikannie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItzzzzzVenzzy21/pseuds/ItzzzzzVenzzy21
Summary: This Fanfiction originated in Wattpad and still ongoing I'm just experimenting with stuff and maybe this will work??? I dunno I hope you guys like it..and if this work does great maybe ill update more we won't know UwU have a nice day bye!
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Furlan Church/Isabel Magnolia, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi/Eren Yeager, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë, Nanaba/Mike Zacharias, Pieck/Zeke (Shingeki no Kyojin), Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. ᕼEᒪᑭIᑎG ᕼᗩᑎᗪ

**Author's Note:**

> This Fanfiction originated in Wattpad and still ongoing I'm just experimenting with stuff and maybe this will work??? I dunno I hope you guys like it..and if this work does great maybe ill update more we won't know UwU have a nice day bye!

🄰🅁🄼🄸🄽'🅂 🄿🄾🅅

It was a nice day and I was thinking of going to our local Library in town and Read some books, I mean school is coming up and there's nothing wrong about reading. While I was going down stairs My twin sister, historia saw me And."Hey Armin where are you going?".she said with a hint of Boredom in her Voice."Well I'm going to the library an-". I was cutted of by someone from the second floor and saw Annie, My big sister besides the door frame." And potentially finding yourself a 'boyfriend'~". Annie said with a smirk, Once she said 'Boyfriend' I blush."N-no I just wanted to read some books that's all". I said with a Stutter ."oh really, then why are you stuttering". She taunted and Historia chuckled and Defended me by saying that she was making me feel embarrassed and said that she should stop and let me be."Fine then, Only because your my brother".Just admit it that you love us. I thought to my self."yay! Thank you Annie, and thanks Historia". I said while continuing walking down stairs."No problem". She giggled." And by the way Armin, be back in the afternoon, Because Mom will be mad at me!". Annie shouted from the upstairs."yeah....but no promises". I said then walked to the door and put my pass code in and walked away. After a long walk I finally got to my destination  
I looked at the old building and walk in.

🄴🅁🅆🄸🄽'🅂 🄿🄾🅅

I was sitting on the couch, reading with some of my friends, hanji my childhood bestfriend who I treat like a sister caring, but a bit...how to put this..Crazy, Levi who is also one of my childhood best friend And was has OCD since We were kids. Were currently in a library reading and chatting, I was new in town and had to Study for the Entrance Exam in Survey Corps High and Thank Ymir that Both Levi and Hanji were here to help me I don't what to do without them. Moments later a Certain Boy enter the building and caught my Eyes He has Blond hair and Sky blue eye he was adorable. While I was looking at the blond boy someone was calling my name. "Erwin...Erwin". Hanji said in a low tone voice. "For God's Sake SNAPPED OUT OF IT EYEBROWS". Levi Shout/Whispered at me some heads turn around to us and turned back at what they were doing. "U-Uh yeah Sorry What were you guys Saying?". I sad and With a stutter. "We've been calling your name for a while, and you didn't response". Levi said and Rolled his eyes. " Yeah Erwin were you starring at someone". Hanji said and wiggled her Eyebrows. "N-No, No one in particular". I said and blushed. " You are bad At lying Eyebrows". Levi said and smirked. " So who were you looking at?" . Hanji said and grinned. "Whatever, I'm going to get a book about basic calculus, I'll be back". I said while standing up. Levi Just smirked and hanji just wink at me, I Cant belive them. I walked away from them and go find the book about basic calculus.

3rd POV  
Armin just finished reading the history behind WW2 And wanted to read a new book about Quantum Mechanics. Some Moments later he found the book in the upper case shelf, he could easily asked for help by the staff but he was too shy. While Armin was having trouble Reaching the Book Erwin was searching through the isle to find the book about basic calculus but instead of finding the the book he found himself the Blond that caught his eyes earlier and saw him struggling to reach for the upper shelve and looks needs help so he walked over to him and asked. " hey umm, sorry to disturbed you but you looked like you needed help". Erwin said and smiled. " No you did not disturbed me and yes I do need help.... Do you mind if you reach that book for me". Armin said and blushed in embarrassment while pointing at the book. " uh—Yeah sure the one about Quantum Mechanics?" Erwin asked while reaching for the book without any problem. Ye-yeah..". Armin said and blushed a bit darker than before. Erwin grabbed the book and gave it to Erwin. "Th-thank you". Armin said with a stutter and smiled at the older blond. " You are welcome Oh and I'm Erwin by the way, Erwin Smith" Erwin Said and smiled while Reaching out his hand for a handshake. " oh—ye-Yeah Im Armin, Armin Arlert". Armin said and grabbed his hand then shake it. " So Erwin can I help you with anything cause helped me". Armin said and smiled then put his hand down so as Erwin. " Uh yea do you know where I can find a book about basic calculus?" Erwin asked and scratch his head. " Yeah I do but may I asked why its okay if you don't want to". Armin said sheepishly. " No its fine I'm actually taking the An entrance Exam in Survey Corps High and i want to study for it". Erwin said and Smiled. "Alright, then I'm actually a New freshman there, guessing you are apart of the Scouting legion Section?". Armin said. " Yes". Erwin said and was a shock that he got it Right. " Alright, then I'll show you where the book is, Follow me". Armin said and started walking Erwin Followed him. " Alright, then Armin Can I asked you a question too?". Erwin said and chuckled. "S-sure then go ahead," Armin said and stuttered. " Are you a senior in Survey corps?". Erwin asked and raise an eyebrow then smirked. " Um actually No.. I'm a Freshmen and just know a lot about that school". Armin said shyly. " I see I'm Actually a 1st-year Senior". Erwin Said And Smiled. " That's kind of cool". Armin aid with a genuine smile then he suddenly stops to grab a book and gave the book to Erwin. " This is the book that you've been looking for". Armin said and smiled. "Thanks, Armin You are a lifesaver". Erwin said and Smiled. " You're welcome Erwin". Armin said and Smiled back at him. A few seconds later while staring at each other Erwin broke the silence. " Alright, then Armin I need to go back to my friends See you around Cutie, bye". Erwin said and wink at Armin and Walked away. Armin Blush at the nickname "Cutie" and made his heart flutter. " B-Bye". Armin said and stutter " Oh my gosh.....holy...Cow". Armin mentally panicked and continue his day thinking about him  
\--Meanwhile with Levi and Hanji___

"Why is Erwin taking so lonngg~~~". Hanji said and whined. "shut it four-eyes I'm reading". Levi said with a bit of annoyance in his voice. "Geez, short-stack don't be so hasty". Hanji said sheepishly and grinned, Levi just growled and fix his sitting position. Moments later Erwin Showed. " Finally! What took you so long?". Hanji exclaimed and asked. "Sorry I helped someone and maybe chat with him for awhile till I asked where the book was..". Erwin said and scratched his head. "that's a lame excuse". Levi said while he didn't looked at me. "Whatever at least I got the book". I said and sat on the couch then flipped the book on its first page.


	2. 🅑🅞🅞🅚🅜🅐🅣🅔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey I got 29 hits why not ad another chapter, I don't want yall Hagin so this is chapter 2 enjoy luvs.

3𝕣𝕕 P𝕆𝕍

It was a 2 Months before the Entrance Exam and Armin was thinking of going to the library to  
Study for Examination, and when he got there he saw Erwin at the couch sitting by himself and reading a book."He's so Handsome". Armin thought to himself and blush. "Armin--Wha-t. No you cant just fall for a guy that you just met". Armin mentally scolded himself. And walked to the Art books and found himself a book to read. And find himself to sit and read

While Erwin was Reading he felt someone looking at him, so he he looked away from what he was reading and scanned the room. While he was scanning the room he's eyes layed on Armin who has his mouth pouting cutely and was reading a book and sitting by himself on a chair while the table was supporting the Book that he was reading." Why is he so adorable?". Erwin thought. While those words scattered through his mind and he blushed and looked away and looke at the book that he was reading. A few minuts later Erwin thought of going to Armin and sit right in front of him.

Armin's POV

I was very confused at the Book that I was reading and pouted  
At it's very poor writing I didnt if the author was just in a hurry or he  
Was just In the mood to write. While I was reading the book I noticed that Erwin was looking at me and was blushing so I just smirked and continued to read. About a few minutes later I notice him stand up and walked."Must be leaving". I thought to myself, and then I notice he was walking towards ME, knowing myself I mentally panicked and questions scattered in mind,till."hey,Armin". He greeted and smiled."hmm?". I hummed in response and looked at him eyes widened." Is this sit taken?". He asked and hand gesture the chair that was right in front of me." Um. No, it's not". I said and smiled sheepishly." Alright then, Mind if I join you?". Erwin Asked." Umm.. No not at all". I said and smiled at him."damn why are you so Handsome". I thought to myself."Alright". Erwin said and sat on the chair in front of me."So what brings you here?". Erwin asked and flipped the page of his book." So the Entrance Exams were in a few months so I thought of studying". I said while adjusting the books angle." So you are going to the same school as me?". He said and looked at me and smiled. I chuckled and said yes. A few minutes later I already finished the confusing book that I was reading and stand up but then."Where are you going?". Erwin said with wide eyes."oh sorry Erwin I just want to grabbed another few books and return this one". I said and looked at him." Okay then I'll come with you I've already finished mine". He said and stand up. I giggled cutely and he blushed.

3𝕣𝕕 p𝕆𝕍

Every week Armin and Erwin become closer and closer. Armin started tutoring Erwin about the basics of algebra because Erwin cant get the formula right and Erwin thought Armin how to work on financial matters. This goes on for a few weeks till levi and Hanji notice and asked Erwin about it.

\-- At Erwin's place—  
The bell rings at the front door.”Coming”. Erwin said as he rushed over, he wasn’t expecting any guest. Once he got to the door, he opened it and saw both of his friends. “Hey, Erwin~”. Hanji said and smiled at Erwin. “Hi Eye-Brows”. Levi said with a poker face. “I guess you guys can come in”. Erwin said as he gesture them to come in. “ Well this is a surprised visit..” while the both of them stepped in and went to the living room. “ well me and Levi want to ask something”. Hanji said as she sit down and smile sheepishly while Levi on the other hand was scanning the room and sat beside the arm rest. “Actually HANJI just dragged me here and I don’t have anything to do with this”. Levi said and crossed his legs. “Sure short-stack”. Hanji said and giggled. “Alright then, ask me”. I said as I sit across them. “well me and Levi notice you’ve been frequently going to the library this past few weeks and not hanging out with us” . Hanji said and was still smiling. “ And we both know that its not about school”. Levi said and smirked . “ Okay?”. I said in confusion. “We just wanted to know if your meeting someone. Hanji said leaning towards me. “ well it’s both yes and no”. I said and raised my eyebrows. “ What “. They both said and was confused and shocked. “ well it depends on how—“. I was cut of by Levi. “Romantically Erwin”. Levi said eagerly, and he said that he isn’t interested in this topic. “ well then it’s a No”. I said and smirked. “Actuallly he’s more of an Book-mate and his name is Armin Alert he’ll attend the same school as us”. I said and smiled. “that’s really nice..but are you guys dat---“. Hanj was cut of by levi. “Hey four-eyes I bet Erwin and his little friend will be together at the end of the 1st semester”. Levi said and smirked. “it’s on Short-stack”. Hanji said and laughed. I just sighed and smiled, that would be nice. I thought to myself. “Erwin!”. Hanji screamed my name and brought my attention to her. “yes?”. I asked. “How about lets go to the park after this?” hanji said and smiled. “NO”. Levi protested. “Whyyyy~~..is it because EREN’S there”. Hanji said and smirked. “W-what no its because---“. Levi was cut of by Hanji. “ w-HaT n-No”. hanji imitated Levi. “ stuttering Levi never heard of it “. I said then giggled and hell Levi was pissed. “Alright then Punks lets go”. Levi said as he stand up and death glared us.


	3. "sᴏ ʏᴏᴜ ʟɪᴋᴇ ʜɪᴍ"

🄷🄸🅂🅃🄾🅁🄸🄰'🅂 🄿🄾🅅

I was done talking to ymir on the phone and at the same time, Armin opened the front door. " Hey Armin, Where did you go?". I questioned him as he was about to close the door. "I just went to uncle Reisse's to accompany him on something". Armin said as he walked toward me and sat down on the chair beside the kitchen counter with me. " alright then...Can I ask something?". I said and looked into his eyes. "Yeah sure". He said and happily responded. "Do you like someone in particular?". I said and awkwardly smiled at him. "I mean I know it sudden but--". I was cut of by Annie who but in the conversation. "What are you guys talking about?". Annie said as she walked to the fridge and grabbed a snack. "Who does Armin like". I bluntly said and looked at Annie."Historia!". Armin said and blushed."Alright then..Who is it?". Annie asked with a smirk. "Well I wouldn't say I like him...but he's name is Erwin Smith--". Armin was cut of. "Oh I know him his a second year at the school, I heard that he's the principle son, but that's just a rumor and he's friend's with Levi, so that's how I know him". Annie said and took a bite in her snack."Wait-- Mikasa's Older brother?". I asked." Yes My girlfriend's brother...wow that's weird to say". Annie said disgusted I just giggled. "You guys practically annoy each other whenever you both meet". Armin said and laughed. "Jokes aside, so Armin Do you like him?". I asked and Armin just blushed at the question. "Y-yeah I guess so I mean we've been hanging a lot this past few weeks". Armin said and was fiddling with his fingers and blushed 10x more darker than before." Well then little Brat, you're very lucky then". Annie added and smirked

3🅁🄳 🄿🄾🅅

While the three of them were chatting Armin got a call from Eren, Armin then pick it up and gone upstairs. "Yow Eren what's up". Armin said and go to his room then sat on his bed. " Hi..Armin can I rant something to you". Armin just rolled his eyes." Sure, y'know you always do this right?". Armin said and giggled. "Shut up, now I'm guilty for being bad Friend". Eren said in a sad tone." Alright then Jäeger who are you gonna rant about...let me guess Levi Ackerman". I said and laughed. " Yes". Eren said shameless.


	4. ι'м ηεяvσυs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School started and Armin was nervous. Eren Maybe got exposed.  
> Spoiler:
> 
> (dude Hanji just died TWT)

🄰🅁🄼🄸🄽'🅂 🄿🄾🅅

It was the first day of school and it was nerve wracking.....I mean I love school but I'm a little worried about getting bullied and all that I mean I am "Rich" but that dosent mean, that they know what my personal life is....They dont know that my Uncle is a fricking bill--."ARMIN!". Historia said who was in the scouting legion Uniform and was all ready. "Armin I've been calling you for the past couple minutes...were you thinking about someone in particular". Historia said while wiggling her eyebrows. "Ummm...No just a little nervous actually". I said and scratch my neck. " oh..well dont be...I mean we arent new to this after plus we got Annie now". Historia said with a smile. She know what happened to me in middle school...a lot of bullying and making fun of, good thing I have My friends by my side. "Are you guys ready?". Annie said while fixing her hair into a messy bun. "Wait why do you have different Uniform than us?". Historia asked and had a confused look. "Well yeah, because I have a different course than both of you". Annie said bluntly. "Well that's cool". I said and smiled. " Now let's go we have an hour to go to school" Annie said and walked to the door.

🄴🅁🄴🄽'🅂🄿🄾🅅

It's been 25 minutes till I got here in the school ground I was apart of the scouting legion and so was my friends I'm currently searching for my buddies Armin and Mikasa until I bumped into horse face. "What the fuck Jäeger". Jean said and had a disgusted face. "Look Horse face I dont want any trouble I'm just looking for Mikasa and Armin, have you saw them?". I asked him not expecting an answer. " Oh really..well I didnt saw Armin but, Mikasa I saw him with your boyfriend". he smirked and raised his eyebrow. I was shocked when he said "boyfriend" because I dont... have one. "Wait I have a boyfriend?". I asked in confusion. "Well yeah Levi Ackerman the ho--". I covered his mouth and blushed at his comment. " You know Horse face, why cant you make any of our conversations Normal without you being annoying". I said and uncover his mouth. "Well atleast I'm not the one who's blushing like a tomato...plus you DO have a crush on him". Jean said. I mean he has a fair point I even worked out and got my hair longer. "Alright Horse face go mess with someone else like your Boyfriend Marco". I said with a poker face. "Hey, you're the one who was asking I just answered your question nicely". He said and put his arm over my shoulder. "YOU CALLE--". I was cut by the sound of someone calling us. "Hey guys sorry to interrupt but I need to talk to Jean for a while." Speaking of the devil it was Marco. "Thank God you arrive he was getting on my nerves". I said with an annoyed tone and smack his arm from my shoulder. " I miss you Marco". Jean said and hugged marco like there was no tomorrow. " But, jean we just met yesterday". Marco said and giggled. "Hey, 24 hours is a relly long time". Jean said and parted from the hug then look at Marco lovingly,,,,,barf. "Alright love birds go on and make out in the closet". I said and smirked and Marco blushed and giggled awkwardly but Jean on the other hand. " awe is little jaeger jealous". I just rolled my eyes. " I mean his right, let's go--". Marco said but was cut of by Jean. " Wait you wanna make out?!". Jean said and had shock face then turned into a smirk. "No I mean--ughh.. bye Eren let just go". Marco said and dragged Jean with him. " bye freckles Jesus, bye horse face". I said and was finally at peace. " hey Eren". I spoke too soon, when I looked behind me, It was Mikasa with her older brother LEVI and his gang, and at that moment I just panicked mentally. " H-hi Mikasa long time no see...". I said with a shocked face and Mikasa just smirked at me, because she knows I have a LITTLE crush on him. "Oh sorry did I scared you, you looked like you saw a ghost". Mikasa said and jerked her eyebrow at me I swear I will-- I wish Armin could save my Right now. "Um no not at all..". I awkwardly said and reached for my pocket and was trying to have a poker face. " Alright Mikasa me and my friends are going, see you Eren." Levi said and looked at me and smiled. I swear to God I'm going to die because of him, I just smiled back and looked back to mikasa, then levi and his gang walked away. " Alright Eren you can breath now". Mikasa said and giggled. I just sighed. "Thanks". I said and rolled my eyes. "Hey guys sorry for the wait I just needed to do something for a bit". Armin said as he rush over to us. " And Eren By the way long hair fits you". Mikasa said as he giggled and winked at me . " umm did I miss something or..??". Armin said in confusion. "Oh Armin you missed ALOT of things..". Mikasa said and laughed. "Alright Mikasa you can stop now". I said and glared at her.  
"Hey guys I think we should go now it's almost time". Armin said and smiled.


	5. "𝗦𝘁𝗼𝗽"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I realize i made a mistake and just fixed it so here is the OG chapter 5 Ejoy reading luvss

🄴🅁🅆🄸🄽'🅂 🄿🄾🅅

It was first day of school and all of the students were in front of the school waiting for the Principle which is my Father, and I don't mind having him as the principle. I was with my friends and was looking around for a certain someone, which was the freshmen that I met in the library, but instead of finding Armin a bitc- I mean a sophomore girl approach me. "OMG are you the principal's Son--OMG you are, Hi I'm Kristina Owen the most cutest girl in this whole school". She said as she flick her hair...Barf Armin's more cuter than you. "Um...Sorry but I'm currently finding someone and I'm not interested". I said and was still searching for Armin. "Why find someone when you already have it". She said as she grab my arm and pull me closer to her. "Excuse me, I'm sorry but I'm not interested, plus I Am GAY". I Said and looked at her with a poker face. When I said that she looked at me disgusted. "Faggot....that's disgusting...well I can re-assure I will make you Straight again". She said flirtatious and was crawling her hand on my arm. I was offended and snapped at her. " I'll stop you right there Ms.Owen first of all I am proud to be a Gay man, even my father knows this second of all you disturbed me of finding someone really important, and Lastly who are you to say to my face that I am a 'Faggot' I'm sorry Ms.Owen you just lost your privileges of talking or approaching me". I said angerly she just froze right in front of then left. Finally alone. I continued to search for Armin and when I found he was with his friends chatting and laughing, I had the urge to go to him but someone stop me.

🄿🄴🅃🅁🄰'🅂 🄿🄾🅅

I was with my boyfriend oulo and our group, when our professor told us that it was almost time for class and should be in our home rooms by now, so we need as were told we said our good-bye and gone of to our, before I could go to my home room I remember that Erwin was with me so change my route and go the school entrance. After a few minutes of walking I found him at the entrance. "Hey Erwin it's almost time for class". I said politely and smiled. "O-h Hi petra" he said and stuttered." Oh I'm sorry Erwin did I scare you?". I said and stepped backward a little. " umm.. kind of but it's fine as you were saying?". He asked and scratch his neck, I just giggled at his comment. "I said class is almost starting and we need to go plus we have the same home room together". I said clearly and smiled."alright then let's go". He said as he adjust his bag and walked and I followed him.

🄰🅁🄼🄸🄽'🅂 🄿🄾🅅

Me and my friend were chatting and laughing while waiting for the principle. Few minutes later I spotted Erwin in the crowd talking with a red haired girl ,when I saw them I felt a heavy object was put on to my chest but I just ignore it and kept looking at Erwin. When Erwin and the red head girl were done talking they gone back inside, Maybe there classmates. I thought to myself and went back to chatting with my friends.

3🅁🄳 🄿🄾🅅

After a few minutes the principle showed up." Goodmorning New students and welcome to Survey Corps high, And I am the Principle of this school. Call Me Mr.Smith". The principle said as he smiled at the crowd." Now, I'm going to explaine the uniform attire and such. Attire or the logo to be specific depend on what course your taking and in a few weeks or months you can all wear civilians, well until all of you got your section badges". Mr. Smith pause for a bit." Section badges are like pins but made out of entire mental and entirely customized, Actually this is our first time doing this last year the students wear patches but know it's made out metal". Mr. Smith said and continued his explanation. After the explanation was done he welcome the students again."Hope all of you my student have a wonderful experience in this school.Thank you". The principle said and everyone clapped

●~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~○


	6. 𝐒𝐜𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐜𝐞 𝐩𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐧𝐞𝐫

All of the students got there schedules from the Front desk and it was time for the first subject , Eren just finished Homeroom, his next subject was Science. A few minutes later, he walked in the room, it was filled with students from Freshmen-Seniors it was kind of nice, while scanning the room Eren noticed that none of his friends were in it,not even his Friend/Enemy jean. Till he saw someone very familiar.

🄷🄰🄽🄹🄸'🅂 🄿🄾🅅

I'm currently sitting Alone in the science lab till I saw a boy so in my Mind the right thing to do was call him. "Hey!, Eren Over here!". I shouted then the whole class looked towards me and then towards him, he had a shocked face, I mean who wouldn't , i just smirked while he made his way through the sits to get to my seat and sat beside me. "Hi hanji.......y'know you didn't need to do that..". He said blush in embarrassment, I just laughed at him and said ."it was needed". he just sighed and we both continue to talk,then science started. The Proffesor introduce themselves and started the days lesson which wasn't really that complex, which is Physics, being more specific it is Classical mechanics. "Alright students, Classical mechanics describe the motion of macroscopic objects, from projectiles to parts of machinery, and astronomical objects, such as spacecraft, planets, stars and galaxies". The professor stated and continued the lesson.

Few minutes later, I already got bored because this was Very basic, I look to my side and saw Eren resting his Head on his Arm, and had bored expression on his face, so I thought of talking to him. "Hey, Eren are you bored". Hanji whispered to him, he looked at me and said. "Not really is that I've already know this and yes I am Bored". He said and his expression went blank, I just giggled. "Can I ask you a question, actually some Questions?". I said and smirked. "Yeah sure what is it?". He said with a concern face and leaned against his chair. "Are you gay". I questioned and Smile awkwardly , He just giggled and said. "Yes". He said and smiled I just smiled at him and knowing that Levi will not be alone anymore. "Why are you smiling?". Eren said and giggled softly I just smirked and asked. "Sooo eren..do you like Levi?". He had a shocked expression and blushed. I laughed and wiggled my eyebrows he looked away and nodded . "Awwweee, don't worry I can keep a secret". I said and winked at him, he just covered his blush and covered his face.

An hour past and Science was dismissed, me and Eren said our good-byes and parted Ways."Next class Art". I said and Sighed. "Hanji-San!". Someone said and I look towards the person who shouted my name and it was Moblit My Boyfriend.

🄰🅁🄼🄸🄽'🅂 🄿🄾🅅

It was Math and my seatmate was None-Other than Erwin himself, I kinda've felt weird and good at the same time, but I just Shrugged the feeling and focused on the lesson that the Professor was teaching, A few minutes later the subject became...I can't believe I'm Going to say this....BORING, I mean I like Math and all but something about it was off.....I mean the professor wasn't even boring and the lesson....well I Already knew it sooooo... I just rested my head on my arm and looked to my left and saw Erwin....looking at me....Then It Hit me. Thee Erwin Smith was looking at me, I mean... yeah we've been Seeing each other for a while now but that was DIFFERENT it was in the Library, THIS is In School....Armin chill maybe he's zoning out..don't over think.... I just blushed at him and looked away. Then started paying attention in Class again.

\-----A few hours later-----

(Lunch Time)

{This time skip was brought To you by YumiKuri A.K.A Ymir x Historia/Christa)

3🅁🄳 🄿🄾🅅

It was lunch Break and all of the students were In the cafeteria and in all the "Designated tables" and by the mean of 'designated' well like in cliché Rom-com high school movies where there is the Popular table the jocks, the nerds, and so on and so fort. In the case of Eren's group they didn't care they were just used to it and started to make jokes about it, Anyway back to real topic. Hanji was talking...No Ranting About Eren Non-stop, Mainly just to piss the fuck(A/n: am I Allowed o say that? :3) out of Levi and all that Hanji got was eyerolls,Groans and blushes here and there and the "fun" part was everyone enjoyed the Scene that was going on in front of them...well except one, And it was, Moblit in particular, well he does appreciate that Hanji is having the Effort to make Levi blush it's just, his uncomfortable that, All in Hanji's mouth is Eren, I mean he isn't jealous or is he?, and he did Met him a few times but still. A few moments later Levi got really irritated and wanted to shout at Hanji, but when he was about to shout at him, he notice Moblit feeling down and is looking at Hanji with a bit of a frown , "Hey, Hanji while you were blabbering about Me and Eren, maybe pay attention to Your boyfriend or Something". Levi said with a hint of Anger in his tone.

🄻🄴🅅🄸'🅂 🄿🄾🅅

When Hanji shifted his Attention to Moblit and not to me I sighed in relief because that annoying Four-eyes is not Annoying me anymore and just comforting and flirting with his boyfriend which in perspective, he truly deserve. Few minutes later Me and my gang were talking about random topic like School, life, and somewhat dinosaurs, I don't when that happened which was kind've off, but that weird moment just disappeared when this Brat step in the Fucking Cafeteria, I just fucking Hope that Hanji doesn't notice him, But then Hanji smirked at me I just Gave her a death stare. She then turned her head and Said. "HEY, EREN OVER HERE!" She shouted and I swear the whole Cafeteria will HEAR her, fuck my Life.

🄴🅁🄴🄽'🄿🄾🅅

I just finished PE and Language (Filipino) and I was going to the Cafeteria. The moment I walked into the Cafeteria I Saw Sasha and the others, until. "HEY, EREN OVER HERE!" Someone shoutes at me which was non-other than Hanji and at that moment everyone started looking around and whispers started to form. I just froze, sweating for some reason, So I just tied my hair into a bun and proceed to walk over to my friends, sat down and face palm in embarrassment. " So do you--". "Don't". Jean said but I cut him off instantly. "Well that was Embarrassing". Annie said with a Smirk. "You think?!". I said while my head was on both of arms and resting on the table.

1208 words


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin was looking at Armin at the cafeteria for several minutes and Armin was frustrated about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers! sorry for not uploading in a while I was doing my school modules

🄰🅁🄼🄸🄽'🅂 🄿🄾🅅  
Eren just sighed and keep his head down, While the just stared at him some laughed and some comfort him a bit...Well historia, Marco and me just comforted him. A few minutes later the topic was changed and everyone was having a good time at school for the first time...Well I mean this the first day but still, moments past I can't shake the feeling of being watched so I just shrugged it off and took a bite out of my pizza, which was incredible. The food here is Great. "Well me and Connie were--". Sasha paused and smirked. "Hey, Armin". Sasha said which everyone turned to me. "Yes?". I said as I was about to take a bite of my Apple. "look--"..."Look who's Staring behind you". Sasha said but was cut off by Connie. I looked at them confused and just turned around, And by my Surprise, Erwin was looking at me, At that moment My Eyes widened and Blushed in embarrassment, then faced to my Friends.

"oohhhh~~~ Looks like someone has Admirer". Jean teased but I just covered my face and leaned onto the table. Why was he staring at me?... I mean..Ughhh..he's cute thou...Armin no! " Ummmm..Armin?—Armin to earth?". Mikasa said but I just completely ignore it. "Well its official Armin Completely Malfunction," Reiner said and smirked then laughed. "You can say that again". Connie said and had a smirk on his face. "Well, then Who's next". Annie said and Smirk while looking at Armin. While I'm just having a Meltdown. Thanks, Guys. I try to look again and he wasn't staring anymore...I can function normally now.[A/n; Well that's weird to say, Armin]

🄴🅁🅆🄸🄽'🄿🄾🅅  
I just finished eating my food. My friends were talking about all sorts of things till to the point that I got bored, so I just scanned the room till my eyes met the blond that I met at the library, he had a bowled cut hair and blue eyes, he is so cute, Moments later. "Uhhhh Erwin are you okay?.. you've been zoning out for a while?".Günter said in a worried voice. "Don't worry Gunter his fine". Hanji said calmly and Smiled. "Yeah, Günter Don't worry he was just staring at someone not creepy at all". Levi said sarcastically. I just blushed at embarrassment and scratch my head. Then it hit me, I just realize that Armin notices me staring at him....oh no... He must think I'm such a creep, ill just say sorry to him when school is over.

____________Time skip brought to you by Annie being in a crystal for Flipping 4 Years!____________

3🅁🄳 🄿🄾🅅

It was the end of the first day of school and everyone was leaving or getting ready to leave. Armin was in front of the school building and was going to the back, so he can get to Annie's cars but, as he was about to go someone called him. "Hey! Armin". A familiar voice called so he just turned to see a very handsome man who was running towards him, it was Erwin. "Y-Yes?" Armin said and blushed slightly. " Hey...Ummm I just wanted to Apologies". Erwin said and smiled at the little blond. Armin on the other hand got confused. "W-Why are you apologizing?". Armin asked and raised his eyebrow. "uh. Y'know For me staring at you". Erwin said and almost whispering the last part then scratch his head. "O-Oh..That...It's Fine Erwin I'm sure you were just zoning out or something was in your mind..Was it?". Armin said and blushed. "uh—Yeah of course I just wanted to clarify," Erwin said and smiled at him. They both smiled and stared at each other for a moment till. "Hey! Erwin What's taking you so long?!". Levi Shouted. Armin blushed harder than before and Erwin Faked cough. "Sooo.. See you tomorrow Armin". Erwin said Then smirked. "Uhh.. Yeah See you tomorrow". Armin said and smiled. They both said there Goodbye's and separated their paths.

685 Words


	8. εяεη's ғεεℓιηg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting i was caught all up in school

Armin's POV

It was Saturday and I thought of going to the library And maybe meet Erwin....And as I was about to go downstairs I got cut off by a call. He pulled out his phone out of his pocket and saw 'Angry German-kid' and 'Red-Scarf Girl' Calling so he pressed the green button.

"Hey, Guys its Eren ---...". Eren said with a Monotone voice

"Hi Eren!". I said and smiled

"Yow what's up?". Mikasa said with a Monotone voice

"What you guys doing?". Eren said with a sad voice

"Was about to go to the library". I said and flopped onto my bed "Beating my brother into a game". Mikasa bluntly said and there were Some mumbling sound in the background. "Oh shut up Levi". Mikasa Said

"Cool! Can you guys come over I'm having a Panic Attack.....Again....It's Okay if guys don't wanna go I understand..It's just my Brother can't leave his dormitory till—" Eren was cut of by Mikasa

"Eren its Fine Me and Armin Understand I'll see you guys later". Mikasa said with a concerned and comforting tone.

"Yup. It's alright Eren I'll be there soon too". I said in a caressing tone. Moments later we said our farewells and end the call. 

Eren's POV

Ive'been having weird thoughts lately about the incident in the cafeteria a few days ago, it kept taunting Me. What if they called for something important? What would they think of me? They hate me. What were the people whispering about. They probably think I'm an Asshole. Those question scattered through my mind

So I tried to ring up my brother Zeke for comfort.

"Hey little bro what's up". My Brother said in a happy tone. "H-hey Zeke can you go home?". I Whispered

"Hey, what's wrong Eren? Are you okay?". Zeke said in a Worried and comforting tone." N-No Im having Anxiety attacks again, can you go home?". I said tearing up

"I-I'm sorry Eren I can't leave my dormitory this weekend my school has this special events that we need to take care of. I'm sorry..I'm such a bad brother--". My brother explained and scolded himself. " No its okay I understand and don't ever call yourself that, you were the best brother I ever had". I said and sniffed then smiled to myself. "Thanks Eren, You know what, I'll make it up to you. Next week I'm coming home it's our semester brake. I was going to surprise you but then this happened..lets spend some time together like the old days?". My brother said in a comforting way. "Y-yeah sure that would be nice". I said and smiled to myself. "Alright then its settled". Zeke chuckled. "Okay lil'bro I need to go Pieck needs me, I love you". Zeke said in a Jolly and tender tone. "I love you too, Bye". I said and hang up.

3rd POV

Mikasa and Armin arrive at Eren's house or should I say mansion. Armin ringed the doorbell and said. "Eren it's Armin and Mikasa". He said and smiled at the CCTV. "Come in Mr. Arlert and Ms. Ackerman. An A.I said. Then the door opened, which they Saw Eren with a hoodie and smiling. 'Hi guys...". Eren said and Scratch his head, Then after you know it they both hugged Eren tightly which Eren responded to is tearing up then hugged back. "Awweee Eren please don't cry were here for you". Armin said and smiled. "y'know what, How about we go to the kitchen and talk about it". Eren just nodded and released from the hug. After Eren was done explaining the situation and letting out the thoughts that was on his head to his friends, Mikasa Suggested to got to the park so everyone can have some fresh air and let their minds be in peace, the two of them agreed and the three of them went to the Park.

______At the Park_______

Erwin's POV

Me, Hanji and Levi were hanging out at the park and since it was the weekend we had nothing to do at all and decided to have a little stroll at the park, which was something Levi and Hanji were just arguing about few days ago and lets just say some people were looking towards us like we did something wrong. "Alright, You both need to stop". I said And stopped the looked at the both of them. "How can I stop when four-eyes over here didn't say sorry or anything to Eren—" Levi said but was cut of by Hanji. "Ohhh~ Levi don't get so overprotective it's not like he'll get traumatize or something". Hanji said rolled her eyes. I just sighed. "I mean Levi's Right. Did you have to Shout his name?you could've just approached him or something, I mean a lot of people turned their head just to see what was going on". I said calmly to Hanji. "I guess your right..It was a bit overboard". Hanji said and scratch his head then looked at the growned. "THANK YOU, EYE-BROWS". Levi said and we all laughed.

Mikasa's POV

Me and my friends were casually walking inside the park and we were talking about our Family and stuff. Eren's family were successful His dad is a Great doctor and Owned a hospital a CEO of a medical centre, then his mom own a Five star hotel and 5 of the most greatest restaurants in Berlin and turkey, and which both of his parents currently live in Germany. Armin's parents on the other hand, his dad was a very well known geologist in the UK and his mother owns a school somewhere in Germany, Then there's his Uncle which is a Billionaire in NYC and own an Industry. Then there's Me Both my mom and dad are well known Models they've been in many magazines and different parts of the world, Which leads to my uncle taking care of us both and By the way is the best Uncle {A/n:OMG IMPOSSIBLE heuehueheuheu} yet still in our school nobody knows that they are our relatives and Openly accepts us apart in the LGBTQ+ Community..Well except me and my brother Levi. A few Hours later we cross-paths with my brother and his friends. "Hello my Bratty sister". Levi said with affection. "And hello to you my never-ever growing brother of mine". I returned the favored, he just rolled his eyes and intensely stares at me, I just smirked and looked at him till Armin faked coughed. " sorry to break the Sibling love here but, reminder that were here to". Armin said and laughed which made Eren chuckle. "Don't sweat it" Levi responded. "Sooo what brings you here?". Armin questioned. " Simple we had nothing to do... And by the way Eren sorry for the scene in the cafeteria.. I was just a bit overboard about something". Hanji apologize then smirked at Levi, who is giving a death glare at hanji. Which Eren just smiled and said. "No it's fine, I mean I should apologize to because I didn't go to you guys I was just nervous and a bit shocked". "How about I make it up to you..Ummm you can sit with us during lunch and your friends can join us if they want to". Hanji suggested and looked at two males. "Sound like a plan to me". Erwin said and smiled. "Sure, Whatever". Levi said an lightly blushing. "Are you blushing?". I said in a teasing way. "w-what No!". Levi protested I just smirked. "Ummm.. sorry to break the moment but...I'm having "The plastic" Vibes from you guys..It's not that I'm saying that you guys are plastic or anything, You know what I should probably shut up now..." Armin said And Blushed like a tomato..Honestly it was kinda cute seeing him in that state. "Armin, how dare you! You had a marathon without us..I'm offended". Eren said and was all dramatic and such. "It's not that me and my Sisters were having a marathon and-". Armin was still blushing but 5x more then covered his face, and was cut off by Eren. "Armin its fine I was joking". Eren said and laughed.

1348 Words

Chapter 8 out of 25

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting here(as you can see)And this Fanfic story first started in Wattpad and I decided to post here because why not and the fanfic is still ongoing on Wattpad if your wondering :3


End file.
